


The Pirate's Prisoner

by camshaft22, thedarlingone (Curuchamion)



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breast Worship, Breasts, Canon Disabled Character, Collars, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Female Tycho Celchu, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gags, Gender or Sex Swap, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Large Breasts, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, OT4, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prosthesis, READ THE FUCKING WARNINGS, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Slapping, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, detachable prosthetic vagina, tentacle dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/thedarlingone
Summary: Wes and Hobbie roleplay an evil pirate breaking his prisoner into a willing sex slave. Then Wes shares his new conquest with his two most loyal lieutenants.
Relationships: Tycho Celchu/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We make no claim to own anything except our cars. Which don't appear in our fic.
> 
> Many thanks to the Rogue Squadron Discord for being the sort of people who express interest in this kind of nonsense.

Wes clicked the binder cuffs into place around Hobbie's wrists. "You look great," he said, smirking up at her and adjusting the collar of her bright orange New Republic flightsuit. "How do you feel?"

"Excited," Hobbie told him, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. They had everything all planned out. It was going to be amazing.

Wes hugged Hobbie impulsively, then took a step back. "Okay. I think we have everything prepped. Anything else we need before I leave the room to get in character?" He wore a black flightsuit with the top half tied around his waist, and a white shirt with a deep V neck that showed off a broad expanse of muscular chest.

"No. Sunny skies and smooth flight plan." Hobbie assured him. "I'll get into character too." 

Wes grinned, stretched up for one more fond nuzzling kiss, then turned and left the room. Hobbie watched him go -- the tight black flightsuit did wonders for his already amazing ass -- then took a deep breath and went inside herself.

When she opened her eyes, she was ready. She changed her stance into something more defiant and waited. 

After a few moments, the pirate captain who'd captured her swaggered into the room. Wes's body language had changed into something that screamed danger, self-absorption, and sexual prowess. "So I've saved you for last, little Coreworlder," he told her, his voice a self-satisfied growl. "Your fellow... candidates didn't measure up to my exacting standards." He licked his lips lazily and stretched, thrusting his hips forward in a way that made it very clear exactly what had happened to the other prisoners. "They'll be sold. You, though?" He stepped forward and ran two fingers along her jaw. "You damn nearly beat me in fighter combat. I'm... interested to see how that aggression extends to... other areas."

Hobbie tried to bite at his fingers. "I'll be happy to show you how aggressive I am." Her heart sank. Her friends….

The pirate captain laughed eagerly. "Oh, breaking you is going to be _fun_ ," he said. He opened the collar of Hobbie's flightsuit, slowly, toying with her, and began to unseal it. When it was open to her waist, he reached in and palmed one of her breasts through her undershirt, squeezing it possessively.

Hobbie hissed, trying to pull away. "You should just let us go. You won't be able to escape after this." 

The pirate captain laughed, with the delight of a man who has heard the same threats time after time and dismissed them all without repercussions. "Who's going to stop me? You?" He rubbed up against Hobbie, pressing his whole body along hers, very deliberately thrusting his flightsuit-covered erection against her thigh. "They're not your problem anymore, sweetheart."

"I suppose you're my problem now?" Hobbie told him. His mouth twitched a little at her undercutting of his dramatic one-liner, but he didn't answer. "You'll be stopped by my friends still in the New Republic, scum," she drawled. "You might do this to me, but you will be stopped. In the meantime... I hope you're not as pathetic as you seem. It would be a shame if you couldn't even satisfy me."

He slapped her across the face, hard. "Oh, I'll satisfy you, my little cum dumpster," he growled. "You'll be begging for more before I'm done with you. But I'm also going to teach you to mind your betters." He pinched her nipple, hard. "Now say you're sorry."

Hobbie looked at him, her blue eyes full of disdain as he touched her, hurting her breast. "You're sorry," she parroted back. 

Wes lost it, doubling over with laughter. "Fuck, Hobbs, do you have to do that to me?" he cackled, leaning against the wall and holding his stomach as he tried to pull himself back together. "I'm trying to be intimidating here! You said you wanted bossy and domineering." He leaned his head on her shoulder, still giggling slightly.

"You're excellent. I'm really intimidated. So of course, my mouth went off," Hobbie said with a smirk. "We both got into character really well," she said, turning her head and pressing a kiss into his curly hair. "Take your time."

Wes laughed for a few more seconds, getting it out of his system, then reached up and cupped Hobbie's face with one hand, drawing her into a gentle, loving kiss. After a moment, he stepped back. "Where the kriff were we?" he asked with a wry grin.

"You're trying to break me into your sex slave and I'm being a defiant bitch," Hobbie told him. "Because it's better that way." 

"Works for me," Wes said. He took a deep breath and changed again. "You defiant bitch," the pirate chief snarled. "How dare you treat me like that."

"It's simple manners, outer rim scum," Hobbie retorted. "You told me to say you're sorry. I did as you demanded." 

Wes bit back a grin, his dimples showing for a moment, then pulled himself back together and slapped Hobbie again. "Clearly you're trying to goad me into taking more extreme measures," he growled.

Hobbie scowled at him, her cheek red. "You've captured my friends, used them, and are selling them as slaves. Why did you expect I'd be agreeable?" 

The pirate shook his dark head dismissively. "Your friends were begging me to take them by this point. Or crying. No fight in them." He took Hobbie's chin in his hand and looked at her with an unpleasant light in his eyes. "The little guy, you know the one? He willingly swallowed my cock, just pleading with me to let him stay and not sell him on. The pretty ginger girl spread her legs and begged for more. They're both going to the market tomorrow. You?" He darted in and forced a kiss on her, rough and hard, groping her breasts again and pushing her flight suit off her shoulders as he did so. "You might hold my attention longer. Keep fighting, little bitch. I'll enjoy it more."

Hobbie fought the kiss, trying to pull away. "Well, we wouldn't want that," she said, pushing him away with her shoulder. "You don't want a fight, you want a submissive lay. Is that the only way you can enjoy it? If you talk me into taking you willingly?" 

The pirate captain laughed harshly. "How about I just show you," he leered. Bending down, he slung Hobbie smoothly over his shoulder and strode off with her.

Hobbie wiggled and tried to get free, dangling upside down over the pirate captain's broad shoulder. All she could reach was his flightsuit-clad ass, right there in front of her face. She leaned down and bit into his ass gently.

The pirate slapped her ass in return. "See, I knew you had it in you," he said smugly, sounding very pleased with himself. He took her into a bedroom and tossed her down on the large unmade bed. She bounced slightly and lay there, glaring at him.

"I was trying to get you to drop me. But not here," Hobbie told him. 

The pirate laughed. "Well, too bad. Here's where you get." He stripped off his shirt, showing an extremely muscular chest and thick, sturdy arms. "Hm. Let's see. You're the one with all the machinery," he said, eyeing her with an expression Hobbie did not like at all.

"Yes," Hobbie said. "Which will all blow up if you touch me again," she said quickly. He wouldn't. No. He must have scanned her. He would know every piece...

The pirate captain barked a short, dismissive laugh. "Nah, Rebels don't do that suicide pill shavit," he said. "I know. I used to be one." Leaning over the bed, he pulled her flightsuit down off her left shoulder and felt around her bicep carefully, taking the opportunity to fondle her nearest breast with his free hand.

"You lie," Hobbie said. "I would know you. You're a liar and not even a very good one." She pulled at her wrists, unable to get free.

"Keep telling yourself that, little lady," the pirate said. Popping the emergency release catch on her bicep, he tugged her prosthetic arm free of its socket, then clambered up onto the bed and straddled her waist. 

Hobbie glared as she felt the slight feedback from the arm being released. He was disabling her ability to escape. Intelligent for an evil pirate. "I thought all your partners were willing by this point. Am I supposed to be? I'm not impressed so far." 

The captain snorted. "Be proud of yourself, Rebel filth. The willing ones _lost_ in this game. You're still fighting. You might win yet. Of course, winning means I keep you, but the alternative is being sold down the line to someone worse." Carefully, holding her pinned, he released her wrists from the binder cuffs and tugged her real arm free of her other flightsuit sleeve.

"Someone worse? Like one of your pirate friends?" She asked, looking for information and unable to stop herself from mocking him. There was still hope she could get out of this. Then she could rescue her squadron. 

"Pfft. I wouldn't inflict you whining kittens on one of my friends. Enemies, maybe." He hauled her real arm out to the side and clipped the binders to a handy bedpost there. "But nah. They're going to the slave market tomorrow. With or without you." He leaned down and pressed a mocking kiss to her lips, then disentangled the prosthetic arm from the remaining sleeve of the flightsuit and set it on a dresser across the room. "Two limbs down, two to go."

"You best be careful, pirate," Hobbie told him. "I'm looking forward to beating you with that arm." If the remaining pilots from her squadron were sold, it would be almost impossible to find them. She had to get free. 

The pirate snorted. "I'm looking forward to seeing you try." He leaned over the bed again and tugged her flightsuit down past her knees, grinning lasciviously at the sight of the pale blue lacy thong underwear she was wearing. 

"Ohhh," he moaned softly, his grin turning even more smug and aroused as he took a moment to trail his fingers over the lace and down between her legs. "Look at you, you lying little whore. You're soaking wet for me." He flicked her clit accurately with one fingertip. "You really thought you could lie to me? You're getting off on this as much as I am."

Hobbie flinched when he flicked her and glared at him. "The only liar here is you. Maybe my big strong actual Rebel boyfriend fucked me so good I'm still wet. It's not because of you." 

Wes buried his face in Hobbie's inner thigh, and she could feel him stifle a giggle. Then, recovering himself, he bit the soft skin there sharply -- not too hard, just a vicious little nip. "Maybe," the pirate captain growled, tracing his finger down among her slick folds. "Maybe you've taken every cock in the Rebellion and that's why you're so sure mine was never among them. Or..." He ran his hands down her left thigh and popped the emergency catch expertly, removing her left leg. "Maybe you're just a needy little slut like all the rest." He removed her right leg as well and dragged the two still-cuffed limbs across the room, setting them out of the way with her arm.

Hobbie watched him expertly handle her limbs. Who the hell showed him that? "Please," Hobbie said, rolling her eyes. "If anyone is needy here, it would be you. You've fucked your way through the remnants of my Squadron and still, here you are." 

"True, I have needs," the pirate captain said. He quickly shucked off the bottom half of his black flightsuit and straightened, exposing his thick hard cock. "The difference is, I'm strong enough to go out and take what I want, instead of whining for it like your squadmates. How about you?" He crawled back up onto the bed, now completely naked, and knelt between what remained of her thighs.

"Well, if there was something I wanted here, I'd go get it," Hobbie told him. "Who taught you how to take off my limbs?" 

The pirate bent and began pushing Hobbie's undershirt up, sliding his hands slowly up her sides. His cock wasn't quite brushing her pussy, not yet, but it was close. "Maybe I just have a thing for the... especially helpless," he told her with a toothy grin.

Hobbie flinched then pulled her wrist twice to let him know it was good. "Who said I was helpless?" She asked. "Maybe I'll kill you in your sleep. Who knows? The night is young." 

The pirate chuckled. "You're just exactly as helpless as I want you to be," he purred. He pushed her undershirt up over her breasts and smirked at the matching blue lace bra he found there. "See, right now, you can fight me all you want..." He bent his head down and sucked her nipple through the lace, hard and fierce. "But you can't win."

Hobbie scowled at him and tried to dislodge him. "I've been in the rebellion, you twit," she said, losing her temper. "I am never helpless. I'm not some sunny sky bitch." 

"If you say so," the pirate sneered. He reached out and picked up a vibroblade, showing it to her. "Hold still, sunny sky bitch, or you'll get poked in places you won't like."

"Too late," Hobbie sneered back. She stilled, obeying the barely masked order. 

The pirate captain snorted. Hobbie felt the cold steel of the vibroblade slide flat against the underside of her breast, heard the soft rasp of metal slicing through lace as the cup of her bra fell apart. Then the flat again, cold sliding down from her collarbone under her bra strap, and the other cup was sliced to shreds as well.

Hobbie watched as her bra became slices of fabric. "I hope you know," she said conversationally, "that I will destroy you. That bra costs more than you do." In truth, it was an older bra and panties, chosen especially for this game, and Wes had full permission to destroy it, but threatening and fighting him was all part of the fun.

"Aw," the pirate captain retorted, setting the vibroblade aside. "Poor little Rebel doesn't get paid very well, does she?" He bent down and pressed another mocking kiss against her mouth. "Don't worry, Rebel. If I keep you, I'll steal you all the sexy underthings your mercenary little heart could desire."

Hobbie glared and didn't dignify that with a response. He was getting closer and closer to using her. "Why couldn't you just have gotten unlucky when I shot you?" she asked, feeling slightly helpless. This was starting to wear on her resolve. Still! He would not break her. She was made of durasteel and spite. 

The pirate scoffed. "I'm never unlucky. You, on the other hand..." He settled back on his knees for a moment, looking her over. Hobbie stared at the hard cock jutting up from between his thighs. Before too long... no. No.

"You can't," Hobbie said, unable to help herself. "I don't want it." She winked at Wes, letting him know it was fine. "You can't." 

"What _you_ want," the pirate told her, leaning forward to brush aside the scraps of fabric and caress her breasts with his big hands, "doesn't matter. All that matters right now is, you're mine." He ran his hands down her sides, down to her hips, rubbing his thumbs along the lacy edges of her panties, teasing what lay beneath. "You're going to enjoy this whether you like it or not."

"Hardly," Hobbie told him. She tried to scoot away and jerked herself when the binder on her wrist caught the bedpost.

The pirate laughed harshly. "Fight, flee, it's all the same, little Rebel," he murmured. Slowly, deliberately, he began pulling down her underpants, caressing her hips and backside. He bent and began nuzzling little kisses down the smooth exposed skin of her lower abdomen as the panties slid downward. "You're here, you're mine, you can't get away." He stopped kissing just above her clit, but kept pulling the panties down. "May as well enjoy yourself while you're here," he taunted her, looking lustfully over her body as he finished removing the lacy blue thong and tossed it aside. "What do you say, hm, little sexy bitch?"

"It doesn't matter what you do, I'll escape. They'll find me," Hobbie said, fear finally showing. "I won't be yours." 

He leaned forward, looming over her, supporting himself with one hand on either side of her body. She felt his hard cock brush against her belly, then slide as he shifted, carefully aligning himself. His tip nudged into her slick, just barely teasing her entrance. "Beg me," he murmured, his voice raspy with arousal. "To do it, not to do it, I don't care. I have the power now."

Hobbie looked at him and stiffened in fear. He was in control here. She had to do it. "Please," she choked out. "Please don't. Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone it was you. Just let us all go and you can have this area of the galaxy. Please. Please!" 

She felt his tip press more firmly against her opening. That evil leer spread across his face as he moved, unbearably slowly, pushing in one centimeter at a time. She felt herself stretch around him, the head of his cock sliding through her wetness, opening her up to him.

"No," Hobbie said. She brought up the stump of her arm and tried to fight. "Please. Please stop. I'll give you anything!" 

He laughed in her face then, a groan of arousal rippling through the sound. "I have exactly what I want," he told her, his breathing ragged. "You. Fighting. Begging. Helpless." He had to fight to steady himself a moment to go on. "Keep doing that. What else could I want more?"

"Riches?" Hobbie asked, still working on getting away. "There has to be something, please!" 

He pressed into her another centimeter, the agonizing slowness adding to her fear. "Pfft," he said, shaking his head. "Riches to buy whores to pretend to fight me?" He was thick, filling the space between her legs. She could feel him entering her, slowly, inexorably, no matter how she fought. "I have you. You're perfect."

Hobbie looked at him in horror. "You're twisted!" she said, trying harder to get free. 

"And you're enjoying it. What does that make you?" the pirate asked. He pushed further inside her, deepening the ache she felt inside. Again he leaned down and kissed her, more luxuriantly this time, pausing his movements for a second. 

"I'm not," Hobbie told him. "Does it make it less fun that way?" she snapped at him. He kissed her and she melted into it, her eyes closing while forgetting for a moment. She opened her eyes and started fighting more frantically. 

"You have a pretty mouth," the pirate told her lazily. "I'll have to use it later. I wonder if it's as hot and tight and slick as your cunt." In one smooth motion, as if bored of the slow torture, he slid fully inside her, thick and stretching her to her limits.

"No!" Hobbie yelled and grunted as he filled her. It wasn't her boyfriend. Why did she want this? He wasn't her boyfriend! 

The pirate moaned in ecstasy as Hobbie fought him. "Careful, slut," he ground out, barely coherent. "You're kriffing tight. I'll come--" A shudder racked him and he had to stop talking for a second. "You aren't careful, I'll come without even moving." He leaned down and kissed her again, hard, demanding, without waiting for her to respond. " _This_ is why I like fucking your kind."

Hobbie looked at him in horror, his full weight on her and in her. Her kind… she wasn't even a full human to him. Hobbie pulled and fought harder. He filled her so much. She let out a whine, hoping she could escape. Would she escape?

"Good pussy," the pirate rumbled, lifting himself and beginning to move within her. "Keep wiggling. You feel so good on my cock." He thrust a couple of experimental strokes, finding a good angle, then drove into her hard, fucking her rough and fast, slamming fully into her cunt over and over again. "Fuck, so good," he cried out, using her. "So tight. So angry. Mine. All mine."

"No," Hobbie whimpered. "I'm not yours!" She panted and tried so hard not to give in, not to let him take ownership of her. But he knew exactly what to do! 

After a couple of moments, he paused, his muscular body glistening with sweat, his breathing heavy. "Feeling good, my toy?" he asked. "Feeling mine?"

"Oh, you're still here?" Hobbie asked, panting. "I couldn't feel anything." 

Wes burst out laughing, flinging his head back. He lay carefully down on top of her, buried his face in her collarbone, and chortled joyously, hugging her. 

Hobbie smiled, keeping her muscles tight around his cock. "I love you. This is really good. Really good."

"I'm so glad," Wes murmured into her skin. "I love you too. So kriffing much. I'm glad I get to give you this."

"Me too. Me too," Hobbie told him. "Break me, baby, break me."

Wes leaned up and gave her one long passionate kiss, then drew back and shut his eyes. She could see him change, his expression becoming hard and cruel again. "Well," the pirate captain growled, "if you're not feeling anything, you won't mind if I do this." He pulled out of her in one swift stroke, almost making her gasp at the sudden emptiness, and fumbled among her folds. Soon, his fingertips found the hidden connections, and she felt the strange sensation of her last prosthetic being withdrawn from between her legs, her outermost folds sealing themselves smoothly behind it.

Hobbie looked at him in terror. "Nonono...no. No, please. Not that," she begged. 

The pirate held up the thick tube, showing Hobbie her own folds and opening, smeared with slick. "Can you feel _this_ , I wonder," the pirate captain muttered half to himself, and flicked her clit sharply with one fingernail, holding the tube so she could see his motions.

Hobbie let out a scream. It was too much. She could feel everything he did. She was both empty and shaking. 

"Perfect," the pirate said. He crawled forward, straddling Hobbie's hips again, so that she could see his still-hard cock jutting upwards if she glanced down. "So you can feel me, you can see me, but you can't finish until I will it. Oh, this is kriffing beautiful. I'm keeping you." He turned the tube in his hand, lined himself up with its opening, and--

\-- _oh oh fuck please no please fuck--_

It was too much. The pirate captain jerked himself hard, as fast and rough as he could, using her pussy on his cock, and Hobbie felt every movement. She had no control, couldn't tighten her muscles or fight the fullness, the arousal rising inside her. Like feedback on an open comm channel, her nerves jangled, every thrust feeling like it went deeper inside her, building and building.

"No," Hobbie said, almost in tears. She was going to die. Hobbie was going to go insane. "No more! I can't! No more! No more! Please!"

The captain didn't cease or slow his motions. "Oh, is the clear sky bitch finally feeling something?" he asked mockingly, continuing to fuck Hobbie's detached pussy.

"Yes, yes! I feel something! It's sunny and clear and I'm a bitch!" Hobbie said, half crazed. It was so good. So fucking good. Every single nerve she had was feeling this. "I feel you!" 

A quick nod back, barely there. Then the pirate captain arched and moaned, his hand shaking, his whole body tense and trembling. Hobbie could feel him pulsing inside her, jerking and spurting into the pussy he held tight on his cock. She needed him, needed to come, needed so bad.

"Please! Please! Let me come!" She begged, all dignity gone. "Make me your slave, do anything to me! Just let me come, please! Please!" Hobbie begged, pulling at the cuff and trying to move closer even though he was already straddling her body. She wanted to come. Please. 

The pirate captain looked down at her with a leer. Carefully, he drew her pussy off his softening cock, leaving her hollow and empty, aching to be filled again. "Anything?" he asked lightly.

Hobbie nodded rapidly. "Anything. Anything at all! I'll be your slave! Please! Let me be your slave! I just want to come, please!" 

A mischievous smirk crossed his face. He leaned forward, holding her pussy like a cup, and tilted it over her mouth. "Drink up, then," he told her, slowly beginning to pour his sticky come toward her lips.

Hobbie opened her mouth, tongue out and desperate to drink his come. It poured into her mouth and she swallowed, drinking it down. She swallowed and swallowed until suddenly her mouth was empty. She blinked in surprise and looked at him. Hobbie reached her tongue out, licking at the air.

"All gone," the pirate captain said fondly. "Good slave. That was _fun_." He scooted back, positioning himself between her legs again, holding her pussy at her sealed folds. "Ready to have a lot more fun?"

"Please? Please, please?" Hobbie begged, rocking towards where he was dangling it just above her folds. 

His dimples were devilish. "Such a polite slave," he teased. Carefully, he lined up the prosthetic just right, and slowly eased it into her, making sure nothing got pinched or misaligned. Finally, it clicked into place.

All Hobbie's pent-up arousal came roaring out of her in a long, shuddering scream. Her vision whited out and she fucked the air desperately, hips bucking, pussy clenching tight as she came over and over again, all the overstimulation of her mistreatment flooding out of her at once. At long last, she collapsed back on the bed, swearing and sweaty and shaking.

Wes lay next to her, none of the pirate captain's malice visible on his face any longer. He gave her a goofy, absolutely besotted grin. "Good?" he asked, draping an arm across her waist and snuggling close to her.

"Great," Hobbie told him. "You rescued me from the evil pirate rebel. Yayyyy," she teased him. 

Wes laughed, a little hysterically, shaking with relief. "That was pretty intense for me, Hobbs," he said, sounding slightly wobbly. "But fuck, I could see it was amazing for you. That was worth it all." He reached up and ruffled her hair. "Snuggles now?"

"Unlock my arm first then I can scratch your head," Hobbie told him sweetly. "We should snuggle for a bit. Calm down, etc, etc." 

"Kriff, right," Wes said. He reached up and uncuffed Hobbie's wrist. "Better?"

"Much," Hobbie responded and stretched her limb. She wrapped her arm around him and started scratching his scalp, rubbing a bit. "It was so good. You did so good for me," Hobbie praised. 

Wes nestled his head on her shoulder, making happy little noises as if he was trying to purr. "You need anything?" he asked softly.

"I need to pee. I don't want my arm or legs. Can you carry me?" Hobbie asked. 

"Of course," Wes said. He stood up and lifted her easily in his arms, carrying her to the fresher, dotting a kiss on her nose while he walked. He set her down where she needed to be and pressed another kiss into her hair.

"You're adorable," Hobbie told him, using the fresher. She wiped and reached out so he could pick her back up. "I'm trying not to touch you," she told him. 

"Aww," Wes teased, holding her so she could reach the sink and wash her hand. "A temporary state of affairs, I hope."

"Very temporary. You saved me from a life of servitude. I can at least touch you," Hobbie teased him, rubbing her palm to spread the soap and washed her hand clean. She wiped it on the towel, safe and held in Wes's strong arms. Hobbie reached up and touched his shoulder. "Touch. Touch."

Wes laughed and nuzzled a kiss against her lips, carrying her back toward the bedroom. "I'd offer to let you thank me appropriately but I'm exhausted. Rescuing you was hard work," he joked.

"There's always next week," Hobbie said, giving him a flirtatious look. "You did so good for me. My strong rescuer." She rubbed his neck, plastering herself on him. 

Wes cradled her easily in his arms and kissed her deeply, holding her tight. His lips and tongue explored her mouth eagerly while his strong arms surrounded her and kept her safe.

Hobbie returned his kisses, feeling like she was the luckiest person in the galaxy for having him in her life. "Bed," she said once they broke the kiss. "We should do those characters again sometime," Hobbie told him while he carefully laid her in the bed and crawled in beside her. She grabbed his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Wes wrapped himself around her, snuggling her close. "We definitely should," he said. "Kriff, Hobbs, it looked like that was so good for you. I'm... I'm amazed and honored that you allow me to be part of that for you."

"It was great," Hobbie confirmed. "Everything I wanted. You were so dangerously sexy. Thank you for doing this." 

Wes blushed happily. "Aww," he said, nuzzling Hobbie's neck. "That's so sweet of you. I loved doing it for you."

"You were so good," Hobbie praised him, fingers running over his spine. "It was interesting to see that side of you."

"It was... weird," Wes admitted, hugging her. "But for you... hell yeah. And it was... it was weirdly hot?" He kissed the side of her neck thoughtfully. "I'm gonna have to deal with some of that. But it was good. I..." He sighed happily. "Kriff, I made you feel so fantastic. I'm so happy just thinking about it."

"Whatever you need, let me know," Hobbie told him. "You really did. You were so good. I think my favorite part was when you took my prosthetics."

"Good to know," Wes said. "I think... I think my favorite was when I first got all the way inside you, when you were squirming around fighting me. Is that... is that okay?"

"No, that was super good. I liked that a lot. Being so helpless and you mocking me? It was fantastic," Hobbie told him. 

Wes nodded. "That was hot. I... I feel kind of weird about feeling that way? Like that's... it feels like that's not something I should enjoy. But damn, it felt good."

"It feels good because it's what I wanted," Hobbie said. "You gave me exactly what I wanted and needed," she grinned. "You respected my needs and it really helped. Plus I had a great fight." 

Wes laughed. "Always important," he teased lovingly. "Oh, this was so good. I'm glad it was good for you and I really enjoyed it. We should do these characters again, you're right." He gave Hobbie a mischievous, dimpled grin. "There's so many more ways to break you."

"I look forward to planning it out," Hobbie told him. "You might want to own me a bit as well." 

"Have you already broken and just use you?" Wes asked. "I'm... not sure. If you want it I definitely want to try it out, but I'm not sure how to... get there. The fighting was... was my way into the headspace."

"Oh," Hobbie said. "That makes sense. I was thinking you might invite your pirate buddies to use me," she winked. 

"Ooh," Wes said, sounding intrigued. "That might be... a lot though. If we invite Wedge and Tyche both. That's three people using you at once. Butt and mouth and pussy? Or we can take turns. Fuck each other while the others fuck you. One of us can watch. I can watch, it's my party?"

"I think all three, taking turns with everyone, and then you watching, coaching them on how best to use me. It's your party," Hobbie agreed. 

"Maybe coach them first, one at a time, and then we all gang up on you for the big finale," Wes suggested lazily, kissing Hobbie again. 

"I like that idea," Hobbie said, kissing him. "I think maybe you three should eat together first," she told him, rubbing her hand down his back. "Obviously here, then once you're finished, I can be dessert." Hobbie smirked. 

Wes wiggled a little. "I'm going to get hard again thinking about eating you out." He rubbed one of her breasts absent-mindedly. "Kriff, you're so beautiful."

Hobbie squeezed his butt. "Thank you. You are handsome, wonderful, the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you. You should invite your pirate friends to use your new slave as soon as possible."

"Yes I fucking should," Wes said. "Can we make out some more, or do you want to snuggle and maybe nap?"

"Snuggle and nap. I am sore and it feels fantastic. But I need to sleep," Hobbie told him. 

Wes turned his head and kissed her fingers gently. "Sleep then. I love you. And I'll try not to wake you in the middle of the night when I'm jacking off to how amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you."

Hobbie laughed. "I love you," she said, cuddling close and closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Wedge and Tyche come to visit and there is Tycho/Hobbie lesbian fisting. XD

"All dressed and ready to go," Wes said, patting Hobbie's ass fondly. He gave her an affectionate look up and down -- the scanty leather top emphasizing her small breasts, the even scantier leather thong barely obscuring her crotch, the tall leather boots consisting mainly of straps and decorative buckles up the outsides of her long legs. Then he picked up one more item. "Finishing touch," he said, holding up the wide, stiff leather collar so she could see it. "You want to kneel for me, babe?"

Hobbie knelt with her legs wide, leaning forward. "Do you want perfect sex slave or feisty sex slave?" 

Wes frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not entirely sure, honestly," he admitted. "Let's start with perfect obedient sex slave and if I decide I need you more fighty, I'll let you know? Can you... will that work for you?"

"Works for me," Hobbie told him. "It'll be fun. Thank you for arranging it." 

"That's what I do, babe," Wes told her, grinning. He bent down for a quick kiss, then wrapped the collar carefully around her throat and buckled it neatly, running a finger along the inside to make sure it wasn't too tight. "All mine," he purred softly, knowing what that did to Hobbie.

Hobbie straightened up, looking proud and adoring. "Thank you," she said. 

"Absolutely," Wes said, kissing her again. The door chime sounded and he jerked back. "Shit! Okay, okay, I think we're ready. You good, babe?"

"I am so ready," Hobbie told him. "Go. Love you!" 

Wes headed out to the front room and checked the view panel, then opened the door to let Wedge and Tyche in. "Hey, Wedge," he said, kissing Wedge hello. "Hey, Tych." She leaned down a little to kiss him as well. "Can I take your coats?" he asked. 

"Sure," Tyche said, shrugging off her jacket to reveal a very low-cut sleeveless top and a substantial amount of cleavage. Wes stared unashamedly, ignoring Wedge's quiet chuckle.

"I'll just put the coats away," Wedge said teasingly. 

Wes tossed him a rude gesture without tearing his gaze from Tyche's chest. "May I...?" he asked.

Tyche chuckled and cupped her breasts in her hands, squeezing them upward. "Go wild," she told him. Wes promptly planted his face in her cleavage, nuzzling and rubbing, making soft little joyous noises of happy contentment. Tyche laughed gently at him.

"Behind you," Wedge said, and squeezed his ass. Wes wrapped an arm around him, still half-suffocating himself delightedly in Tyche's breasts while Wedge and Tyche kissed. 

Finally, reluctantly, Wes pulled back. "We should get in character," he said. "As much as I'd like to spend the night snorfling your tits, Tyche, there's a lady in the next room who's waiting to service a rough and naughty gang of pirates."

Wedge raised an impressive eyebrow. "Sunny skies, cloudy skies and stormy skies, right?" He asked, making sure. "Two taps for good, one tap for slow down, and three for stop."

"You got it," Wes said. "I'm the pirate captain who's captured her and more or less tamed her -- we're kind of fiddling around with how much fight she has left in her, I asked her to be pretty well-behaved for starters but if any of us wants to put some effort into taming her she said she's cool with that -- and you two are my trusty lieutenants. Or something. People I decided to share her with and show her off to, kind of thing. Our whole toy collection is available, obviously."

"I brought some options," Tyche said, hefting her bag. Wes's eyes lit up.

"I was thinking about making her choke on my cock," Wedge said mildly. "She said she liked having her mouth full, right?" 

Wes let out a slight whine. "Kriff, Wedge, you're going to have me on my knees before I even get her out here," he groaned. "Yes. Yes, she said that."

"You're in charge, Wes," Wedge told him. "We can do that another time. If you're good." 

Wes nodded. "Okay. So I've brought in my two _very_ sexiest best pirate friends in order to all... partake in enjoying my newest conquest. Okay." He straightened his shoulders. "We've got this."

"This is going to be fun," Wedge said with a satisfied smile. 

"I'm looking forward to it," Tyche agreed.

Wes took a deep breath, turned, and headed back to the bedroom.

"How do they look?" Hobbie asked immediately. 

Wes swallowed an involuntary little whimper. This was going to be _amazing_. "Tyche's got her tits like _that_ ," he said, gesturing across his own muscular chest. "And Wedge has those tight pants on and a nice tailored shirt. They look fabulous." He gave Hobbie another assessing look. "Not as fantastic as you though."

Hobbie grinned. "You're sweet. You look all dangerous. I really like it. I like you all the time though. You and your hot ass," she told him. "Shall we?" 

Wes wiggled his ass a little, grinning mischievously, then sobered. 

Hobbie got to her feet and tilted her body to look at him. "Sunny skies?" 

Wes pursed his lips, then nodded. "Can you fight me some, please?"

Hobbie smirked. "You asked for this," she singsonged. Hobbie picked up the binders and put one on her wrist. "You need to fasten me up so I can fight you." 

Wes laughed, leaned in, and kissed her. "I love you, sweetheart," he said.

"I love you," Hobbie paused. " _Captain."_

Wes shut his eyes for a moment. "You know Wedge is going to laugh at me for that," he said, resigned, then sighed. "And it's going to be worth every second. Because that is sexy as hell." He shifted, grabbed Hobbie's free hand, snapped the binder around her wrist, and shoved her back hard so she tumbled backward onto the bed. Then he grabbed the leash off the dresser and advanced on her. "Who's my sexy little cunt?" he growled in the deep voice of the pirate captain.

Hobbie glared at him. "Rot in hell," she said, using her legs to kick at him.

He dodged easily and flopped across her legs, pinning her down. "Wiggly little bitch," he growled, catching her by the collar and jerking her neck.

Hobbie grit her teeth and tried to buck him off her. "You pathetic pirate scum!" 

The pirate captain clipped the leash easily to the collar and wrapped its other end around his wrist. "Pathetic would-be pirate's whore doesn't know when she's beaten," he growled, standing up and yanking on the leash to drag her toward him.

Hobbie jerked forward, digging her knees in and pulled back. “You may have won the battle, but I will escape.” 

He hauled her to him by brute force and kissed her roughly, groping her ass with his free hand. "We'll see. Gonna have a lot of fun before then." He picked up the ball gag off the dresser and showed it to her. "Think I can get this on you without getting bitten?"

“I’d like to see you try,” Hobbie dared him. “Why are you doing all this anyway? Not enough to take me apart?” 

He showed his teeth. "I have my most trusted lieutenants in the next room. I'm going to... share you with them. As a reward for their loyalty, as proof of my badassery in breaking you, as further humiliation for you? Pick one. Pick all three." He smirked.

Hobbie pushed at him, trying to get him away from her. “No. No, you can’t!” she objected. 

He shoved her against the wall, pinning her back with one big hand across her throat, and held up the ball gag with the other hand. "Open wide," he taunted her.

Hobbie grunted, trying to move but she was held tight by his strong hand. She gasped for breath, only able to get the barest of air. The pirate captain deftly popped the ball gag into her mouth, then leaned his full weight against her, pinning her with his muscular chest, while he fastened the straps behind her head.

"All ready," he told her, smirking evilly, as he wound the leash around his hand again. "Come along and meet my friends, bitch."

Hobbie moaned around the thick ball gag in her mouth, her lips stretched around it. She glared at him and refused to move.

"Mmm, noisy slut," he said happily, his voice already thick with lust at her moaning noises. "Now look, slave, be reasonable. We already established I can carry you. So I can carry you out there and we can have our way with you, or I can drag you by your throat, or you can walk out there under your own power. What'll it be?"

Hobbie whined and glared at him, stepping forward. He gave her an obnoxiously triumphant grin, shortened the leash around his hand a little more, and tugged her forward toward the door. They entered the room to see two other pirates, a busty woman leaning against the arm of a slim dark-haired man who was sitting slouched with his legs spread.

“Bitch is pissed,” the male pirate commented, looking amused. 

The pirate captain laughed. "Sassy cunt decided to give us a real treat," he said. "Red, Ty, this is my new toy." He gripped the leash right by Hobbie's throat, under her chin, and pulled her forward. "Formerly Major Derekka Klivian of the New Republic, a pain in our asses for way too long. What do you think?"

Red looked at her and grinned, looking evil. “You’ve outdone yourself, boss,” he told him. “It only took one dicking to defeat the New Republic’s best?” 

The captain inclined his head mock-modestly. "Well, she's still got fight," he said, smirking at Red. "But are you really surprised?" He raised an eyebrow and leered.

Red nodded, accepting his point. “Your cock is very good,” he agreed. Red stood and offered a hand to Ty. “Shall we examine the cunt?” 

"Well, if that's the only part of her you're interested in, sure," Ty said, ignoring the proffered hand and brushing by Red. "You said she fights?" Red chuckled and walked lazily behind her. 

"Fights like a cornered animal," the captain said lustfully. "Snaps and scratches and kicks. I took away her prosthetics the first time I fucked her. And then she broke--" He arched involuntarily, stifling a groan in his throat. "Oh, kriff, she breaks so beautifully." He leaned in and nipped the side of her neck, just under her jaw. "You're going to love her, Ty. She breaks amazingly. Screams and begs and--" This time the moan slipped out. "It's amazing. Kriff. And she has a prosthetic cunt. I don't know if we'll play with taking that out tonight but it was so damn hot."

Hobbie flushed, growling into the gag. They were touching her, grabbing possessively. The woman’s breasts were amazing and she looked at her, hoping, maybe? 

Red folded his hands into a cup. “Does it detach?” he asked, sounding interested. 

The captain nodded. "I pulled it out and made her watch while I fucked it. She can feel everything, it makes her beg and scream for more, but get this. She can't come until it goes back in."

Red laughed delightedly. “You could just take it, pass it around, and fuck her for days. Then it goes in and she’s fucked stupid,” he said. 

The captain scoffed. "What makes you think she wasn't fucked stupid by the time it went into her earlier?"

Hobbie raised her binders, swinging out at the captain. She was going to escape! 

The captain grabbed her collar and kicked her knees out from under her, dropping her to the ground. He hooked one elbow around her throat, pinning her effectively back against his broad chest. She could feel his erection rubbing against her back. "I was going to have her strip for you," he told Red and Ty, "but I guess she just threw away that opportunity. Want to help unwrap her?"

"I think we'd rather watch," Ty said primly, bending over to chuck Hobbie under the chin. Hobbie stared into the woman's breasts, half gasping for breath. She whined into the gag, blushing. 

Red palmed himself through his tight pants. “No wonder she broke when you deep dicked her, boss. She’s drooling for Ty’s pussy. Not that I blame her,” he leered. “Probably wouldn’t even fight to taste that.” 

"Might have to try her on it," the captain agreed. "If Ty's amenable. But we can work that out later." He palmed one of Hobbie's breasts through the leather, rubbing and squeezing it. "C'mon, pussy girl," he cooed. "Don't you want to show the sexy lady your parts?"

Hobbie tried to shake him off, knowing this was a lost cause. The woman was a goddess but a cruel one. They would do horrible things to her. But she wouldn’t give up. 

"Fine," the captain growled. He thrust his hand into the cup of the leather bra and pinched her nipple hard, popping some of the many snaps that held the outfit together. Then he ripped at the other cup of the bra, tearing away more snaps and wrenching the straps askew so that her breasts were fully exposed. "She's really, _really_ sensitive," he told the other pirates proudly, scraping his thumbnail across the underside of Hobbie's breast and across her nipple.

As his grubby hands touched her, she shuddered, involuntarily pushing her breasts into his hands. Ty came over and bent down again, pushing the captain's hand aside, caressing both of Hobbie's breasts with interest. Hobbie moaned and pushed against her.

"Ty's a connoisseur," Red told Hobbie with some pride.

"Damn straight," Ty replied. She plucked one of her own breasts clear out of her low-slung top and held it toward Hobbie's face, nudging the ball gag with her nipple. "Too bad you bite, little toy. I'd love to see what that pretty mouth could do for my tits." She straightened, not bothering to cover herself. Hobbie felt the pirate captain rut against her back, obviously distracted. She almost couldn't blame the man. Ty's breasts were magnificent. "Ah well," Ty continued. "Maybe later. If the little slut learns some manners."

"Pssht, you know you'd get bored if she did, Ty," the captain replied.

"Yeah, but not until after she showed me her paces," Ty pointed out, shrugging in a way that did _incredibly_ interesting things to her exposed breast.

Hobbie grunted, her hips moving slightly as Ty continued kneading her small breasts and making her want to sob. It was too much! 

"Damn, Ty, you've got the magic touch," Red commented, resting his hand casually on Ty's ass. Hobbie got the distinct sense Ty was allowing this only because she was thoroughly aware she owned Red in every aspect and deigned to let him pretend to take liberties with her body.

"Thought you wanted to watch, Ty," the pirate captain teased. "You want to do the rest of the honors?"

Ty chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle. She grabbed the scanty leather thong and yanked, pulling it off Hobbie in one swift motion, then thrust her hand between Hobbie's thighs. "Ohhhhh," she moaned, shutting her eyes and wiggling her fingers in a way that made Hobbie whimper. "The little slut is completely soaked. Feel her," she ordered Red, pulling her hand free and turning to him.

The pirate captain coughed slightly, and Red waited while the captain slid two fingers past Hobbie's clit and over her folds, bringing a muffled yell from Hobbie at the rough touch. She bumped her head gently twice against his shoulder to let him know it was okay. 

"You filthy little cocksucker," he laughed, delighted. "You're dripping for Ty. I almost want to just hand you over to her." He gave Ty a thoughtful look. "Actually -- hey, Ty. If I get to watch, do you want the first turn with her? All by yourself or bossing Red?"

Hobbie looked from one to another of them, alarmed.

“Before you get started, can I still feel her?” Red asked, looking at the two of them. 

Ty laughed indulgently. "Go ahead, toy-boy. Get your fingers wet. If you're good you might get to use her pussy later."

"We'll figure that out after Ty has her fill," the captain said with a leer. 

Red slipped his small hand between Hobbie's thighs and palmed her clit, feeling her wetness but not trying to enter her. Then he withdrew his hand and licked it thoughtfully.

"Good?" Ty asked.

Red nodded, looking up at her. "Touch me?"

Ty snorted. "Touch yourself. I'll play with you later. I have a new toy right now." Red flicked the front of his pants, apparently teasing himself, and continued to lick his fingers.

Hobbie flushed, humiliated and finding herself enjoying the attention. What was wrong with her?! 

Ty took the leash from the captain. "You can remove her boots," she told him dismissively. Then she grabbed Hobbie's hair with her free hand and pulled Hobbie's face to her chest, burying it in her breasts, rubbing it around. Hobbie could barely breathe, let alone feel the popping sound of the snaps as her tall boots were removed. She leaned in, feeling the sensation of the beautiful breasts. Maybe she could suffocate like this. Deny them once more. She brought up her cuffed hands and tapped twice on Tyche's side, letting the other woman know she was into it. 

Then her hair was yanked back, her face pulled away from the beauty, and air rushed into her lungs, making her choke and cough around the ball gag. Ty hauled on the leash, urging Hobbie to follow her. "Come along, my pretty slut," she told Hobbie. "We have to put on a show for your master and my toy."

Hobbie pulled on the leash, feeling ashamed of her behaviour. She had to escape. She was in trouble. 

“Ty,” Red spoke, suddenly behind Hobbie. She hadn’t even noticed him move. “Do you want me to wrangle the bitch?”

The captain cackled, having apparently circled around to bring up the rear of the little procession. "Red, the bitch could pick you up with one hand. No offense."

“That’s why I have knives, boss,” Red told him laconically. 

"I have the bitch well in hand," Ty told Red, sounding amused. She jerked hard on the collar, goading Hobbie into taking a step forward. "You boys just amuse yourselves while I do what I do best."

Red nodded, immediately backing off. He smirked at the Captain and waited for him. 

Hobbie moved against her will as Ty handled her. She wasn’t… She was just a doll for them. She moaned into her gag, gathering her strength. Hobbie had to wait for the right moment. 

Once they were in the bedroom, Ty backed Hobbie against the bed, then flattened her hand on Hobbie's chest and simply shoved her backward. The woman was enticingly strong. Moving swiftly, she forced Hobbie's legs apart and fastened binder cuffs to each ankle, holding her spread eagled. "Hm," she said, looking at Hobbie's hands, still cuffed together in front of Hobbie. "You have some use of those, I think."

Hobbie held her hands up, waiting to see what the woman would do. Playing submissive, beaten. Like hell. 

Ty shrugged the straps of her tank top off, spilling her other breast out of its scanty containment, and pushed the whole top down to puddle around her waist. Then, crawling up between Hobbie's thighs, she placed her breasts firmly in Hobbie's cuffed hands. "Show me, little pussy-lover," she crooned. "Show me how much you appreciate them."

Hobbie started caressing her breasts. It wouldn’t… hurt, right? She was trapped here anyway. With practiced hands, she used her thumbs to stroke the woman’s nipples and squeezed the heavy soft flesh, watching her for reactions. Ty smirked and moved a little, pressing her breasts into Hobbie's hands. "You like that, don't you?" she murmured archly. "I can tell. You love being able to touch a woman just right. How would you like to be my own pet, sweetling?" 

She glanced over at the captain. Hobbie did too. He did not seem overly concerned by Ty's words. As Hobbie watched, he opened his trousers, letting his erection spring forth, and settled sprawling in a chair by the bedside, unconcernedly teasing the head of his cock with one finger. Red stood as if transfixed, looking back and forth uncertainly from the captain's cock to Ty's breasts, rubbing the front of his pants as if he'd forgotten he was doing it.

Hobbie looked up at the beautiful lady pirate and rubbed her breasts gently a bit more before squeezing them hard, trying to injure her. 

Ty gave a delighted cackle. "Oh, you sweet little innocent," she told Hobbie. "Do that again."

Hobbie grunted and obeyed. She was getting beaten left and right. Kriff. Would he really just… turn her over to Ty? She played roughly with the woman’s breasts, determined to be the best lay Ty could imagine. She would escape later. 

Ty trailed a finger down from Hobbie's navel, reaching back and brushing her clit, teasing her a little. Hobbie moaned pathetically, rolling her hips to press Ty’s fingers against her clit harder, forgetting to keep massaging the woman's breasts.

Red made his way over to where the Captain was sitting and stood there, still teasing himself and watching. The Captain snapped his fingers casually, and Red whined a little, wordlessly.

"Do it, Red," Ty said without looking away from Hobbie. "Mama's busy."

Red went to his knees, grinning before he started licking from the base of the Captain’s cock. The Captain's moans quickly grew loud as he gripped Red's dark hair and began tugging, half guiding him, half simply fucking his mouth. 

Hobbie returned to playing with Ty’s breasts, letting it happen. She had escaped punishment, it seemed. 

"Nope," Ty said, pulling away, swatting Hobbie's hand -- not hard, just enough to let her know she had done wrong. "You don't get to play with those any more. You neglected me as soon as I gave you a little pleasure of your own. Are you a _bad_ pussy-girl?" She pulled back, her breasts still visible and breathtakingly beautiful but out of reach.

Hobbie let out a whine and put her hands down. She looked up at Ty and reached out to see what else she could touch. 

Ty gave her a look of supremely evil satisfaction, the kind of look that seemed to say _You have played right into my hands_. "You want a little pleasure," she taunted. "You want me to touch your pussy. Very well." She scrambled backwards and leaned down, so that Hobbie had to look toward her own pussy to see Ty's face. "Your cunt is mine, little slave. I'll give you more pleasure than your pathetic brain can handle. You're mine until you beg, and then some." She tugged Hobbie toward the end of the bed to give some slack in the binder cuffs around her ankles, then lifted Hobbie's knees over her shoulders and buried her face fully in Hobbie's dripping pussy.

Hobbie let out a moan and tapped Tyche's hand twice to let her know she was so ready for this. When Ty started using her pussy, Hobbie leaned her head back, determined to make it so good for everyone. She could hear the Captain's increasingly desperate moans, Red's happy little noises as his throat was fucked, and hear as well as feel all the sounds of Ty licking and sucking her.

When her first orgasm ripped through her, Hobbie was totally unprepared. She'd felt the arousal building, but... damn. Ty was _fast_ , efficient, sucking and licking her to completion before she'd even felt like she had time to enjoy it. This... this might be interesting.

Two fingers stabbed into her cunt. Hobbie yelped behind the gag, feeling like a tightness inside her had snapped. She clenched, and Ty's low growl of a laugh bubbled against her clit as the fingers inside her began to play -- crooking, teasing, seeking out every spot inside her that gave a reaction, stretching her cunt open wider and deeper. Before long, Hobbie was coming again, a moan rippling from her throat as the fingers rubbed mercilessly inside her, Ty's tongue licking restlessly around her opening. She heard a cry from the Captain, but paid it no attention, her own overwhelming pleasure all she could focus on.

A third finger was added, then -- merciful heaven, a fourth? Ty stretched and strained Hobbie's body, pumping her fingers relentlessly in and out, teeth almost nipping at the skin around Hobbie's clit. "You're mine," she mumbled, stopping to suck on Hobbie's clit as if she would drink it down. "Inside and out. Orgasms and all. My control. Mine."

Hobbie whimpered, giving herself over totally to Ty's control. She nodded. The pumping fingers slowed for a moment, and oh, oh Force, there was the thumb, a hard knuckle widening her, stretching her beyond belief. Hobbie tried to let out a wail as she came again, the ball gag still firmly stopping her mouth. The thumb slid inside her with the rest, and she was utterly filled.

Ty didn't stop moving. The hand inside Hobbie's cunt clenched into a fist, thrusting and twisting, pressing on everything within her. Ty's mouth kept working her clit and her pussy lips, murmuring words or just random sounds. Ty's other hand began teasing Hobbie's ass, not trying to enter her but stroking the sensitive skin around her hole, already stretched thin by Ty's forearm entering her cunt.

It was too much. All the overstimulation whited out Hobbie's brain, and she came over and over again, without end, one orgasm fading even as the next rose and wrenched at her. She was gasping for breath around the gag, thrusting helplessly into Ty's mouth, coming and coming, nothing but coming existed in the world for her, pleasure and pleasure upon pleasure piling up into and through her, flooding her mind and body beyond bearing.

Sweat poured off her. The fullness inside her turned from ecstasy to tightening ache. Still Ty used her, laughing now against her slickness-coated pussy, nuzzling and nipping at her, one fingertip gently probing her asshole before that hand reached up instead to fondle or claw at Hobbie's breast. Muffled screams came from Hobbie's throat now, her every nerve on fire, her pleasure turning to pain, and yet she still would have begged for more, the ecstasy building and never fading though the unbearable overwhelm piled on top of it. She clenched and shook and struggled, unable to get away, to change anything, to control anything about what was happening to her. Only Ty was her mistress, only Ty between her thighs was Hobbie's whole world for now, all else forgotten.

Hobbie started crying, unable to stop herself. Everything was all too much. But it was so good. This was amazing. She sobbed into the gag, wishing she could stop crying so this wouldn’t. 

A hand tapped twice on her upper arm. Hobbie blinked and saw the Captain leaning over her, frowning slightly. He held out his other hand to her within range of her hands, giving her a surface to tap on, to signal okay or not okay.

Hobbie looked at him, confused and tapped his hand twice, feeling her brain coming back online. She smiled with her eyes and gave him a happy sign with her hands. Another orgasm rocked her and she was lost again, pain and pleasure mixing. 

Big hands slid behind her head and the ball gag loosened. The Captain eased it from her mouth. "Are you a good slave, pussycunt?" he asked her, a little fondness in his leer. She felt Ty pause, listening.

“I’m a good slave,” Hobbie panted, her voice rough as her legs twitched. “I’m a good slave.” Her jaw hurt so bad. She laughed slightly manically. “I’m a very good slave.” 

Ty pulled away as Hobbie whimpered and tried to follow her. Ty laughed at her. “See, I told you it wouldn’t take that long,” she said to the Captain. “She’s going to be so good for us.” 

“Yes, Ma’am. Yes, I will be so good for you,” Hobbie replied, looking at them both. "Like a sunny sky." 

"How about you don't wear a hole in her pussy for now," the Captain suggested mildly. "You can have it with the strap-on next if you let her rest up for a bit."

“Well, when you put it that way,” Ty drawled, releasing the fist in Hobbie’s cunt. Hobbie let out a moan and pushed back down on her arm, needing her to continue. “Shh, pussy. You’ll get me back soon enough.” Ty eased her arm out, inch by inch, watching Hobbie flinch the entire way down. She stretched her arm and offered her fingers to Hobbie’s lips. There was no hesitation. Hobbie started licking the wetness off Ty’s fingers desperately, like she was showing off. 

The Captain tucked himself back into his pants. "Should I do something for Red?" he asked Ty, though he was watching Hobbie's performance as she licked Ty's fingers clean. "He hasn't come yet. Wouldn't, without your permission. He sucked me off and then I fucked his ass after I got it up again. You've been at this a while," he teased with a smirk.

Ty whistled sharply, and Red came trotting out of the fresher, fully naked. His hard cock stood out flushed against the pale skin and sparse dark hair of his lean stomach. "Time to come, baby," Ty told Red, sounding almost fond. "Get up here on the bed for us."

Red clambered onto the bed. "Get her hands up," Ty told the Captain, and he guided Hobbie's still-bound hands up out of the way. Ty helped Red sit across Hobbie's chest, straddling her, with his hard reddened cock jutting out above her face. Red wiggled a little trying to get seated, and Hobbie groaned at the friction near her oversensitive breasts.

"Now. Hands," Ty said, draping her arm across Red's thin shoulders to give him a little support, and the Captain grinned, his whole face lighting up as he figured out what Ty was thinking.

"You're an evil bitch genius," he told her, delighted, as he helped arrange Hobbie's still-cuffed hands gripping Red's cock. "Okay, little slut." He bent and pressed a quick half-fond kiss to her forehead. "Red's going to come on your face. Because you're going to jerk him off onto there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter! With Tyche's tentacle dildo! I'm so proud of us. XD

Red looked down at Hobbie's face between his knees with an odd expression, one she couldn't place for a second. Then she got it -- recognition. Satisfaction. "Major Klivian herself," Red said, his lips curling evilly. "You've caused us a lot of grief, girlie."

Hobbie realized who she was speaking with. "It's you…" she said, shocked. Red must be the tactician of this pirate gang, the one whose genius battle plans had foiled her repeatedly. They had met on the battlefield multiple times, almost eliminating each other each time. 

They stared at each other for a moment. There was a distinct change in who was looking at her. Wedge was above her, leaning down with a worried expression, patting her cheek twice. "Status check?" he asked.

"Sunny skies and a clear flight plan," Hobbie responded. 

He looked relieved. "Excellent. Sunny skies here too," Wedge responded. 

She smiled at him, so full of love for all of them, grateful they cared enough to give her what she needed. Wedge sat up straight, looking a little awkward, staring at the wall for a moment; he'd always had more trouble shifting personas during roleplay than the rest of them. Hobbie took a breath and went back into character. 

Her heart sank. She and Red had foiled each other so many times. Now she was less than human. Just a towel for him to jerk off onto. For _her_ to jerk him off onto. He didn't even have to participate. Just sit there and let her perform for him.

Red looked down, back in character. "Get going, _Major,_ " he told her, taunting her. Hobbie nodded weakly as she started moving her hands on his cock, slowly at first, getting an idea of what he liked. Red watched her raptly, one hand resting on his knee, the other one reaching down to play with his balls. 

Hobbie began moving faster, now that she knew what to do. Red stiffened, his breathing rough and shallow, his gaze still fixed on her face with the ecstatic expression of a man whose most impossible fantasy is coming true far better than he ever hoped or imagined. Hobbie felt her pussy clench, arousal returning at how used and debased she felt, humiliation burning as she was reduced to... this. She was nothing, less than nothing, a willing participant in her own degradation. But kriff, she didn’t want to stop. 

Red gasped and flung his head back, mouth open and eyes closed, as he shuddered, thick ropes of come splashing on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, milking his cock. She had to make this so good for him. Her owners wanted it. _She_ wanted it. She didn't want to want it but she did.

Finally, Red whined and grabbed her wrists. “Stop, little one. Or you won’t like it," he told her. Hobbie opened her eyes and nodded. “Good girl.” Red looked at her, smirking as he drew a finger through the come on her face and offered it to her. She licked his finger clean. “I like that," Red said, sounding very satisfied as he watched her lick obediently. "That’s good.” 

"She's a good little fucktoy," the Captain said proudly. "Mostly. Once she gets smacked down a tad. Or distracted by tits." He leered cheerfully at Ty, who was still shirtless with her arm around Red's shoulders.

“They are really, really nice tits,” Red said, glancing at Ty. Hobbie panted quietly, trying to recover. 

The Captain tapped gently on Red's knee. "Hey, skinny, I know we could blow you away with a feather, but you might want to get off my pretty slave's chest so she can breathe." He leaned in and groped Red's ass for a second, winking at him. "Also so I can play with her cute little tits some more. Man, I need more hands, there are too damn many tits in this room that need my very personal attention."

Red scooted back to sit on Hobbie's stomach, groping her breasts. “Yes, Boss.” He grinned, knowingly. 

"Not exactly what I was thinking," the Captain said. Picking Red up by the waist, he deposited him in Ty's lap instead. "You know, Red, it just occurred to me. Ty hasn't come yet either. I bet she's all wet and needy right now for her favorite toy to service her."

Red slithered onto the floor so quickly and eagerly he landed with an audible thump, kneeling between Ty's legs and smiling up at her happily.

"Other side of the bed," Ty said, carefully getting up. "The slut's legs are taking up too much of this side."

“Aren’t they detachable?” Red asked, following her eagerly. 

"Yeah, but it's easier to move you than take her legs off," the Captain said. "I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes, but you do have slightly more independent brain function than a prosthetic limb. Usually."

“When it comes to sex, I don’t have to think, I just have to do what I’m told. I save all my brains for your plans and conquests,” Red retorted. “Would you rather I not?” 

The Captain cackled and clambered into bed next to Hobbie, snuggling up to her, and began gently rubbing his hand over and around her breasts. "You certainly don't have enough brains to apply to both," he told Red cheerfully.

"Red doesn't have enough _mouth_ to sass you and apply himself to his duties," Ty pointed out firmly, stripping off her pants. "He has one mouth and he knows where it belongs right now."

"Yes, ma'am," Red said, licking his lips. Ty lay back and patted her thigh, and Red scrambled joyfully up between her legs and went to work.

Hobbie lay exhausted and tamed as the Captain snarked with Red. Red, who she now knew was his tactician. She had fought all of them for so long without actually knowing. The Captain gently played with her breasts, shooting sparks of pleasure through her. She was... Hobbie flushed. She was beaten and didn't seem to be able to summon the urge to fight anymore.

The Captain nuzzled against her ear. "So good," he murmured softly and fondly. "So good for me, little one." He wrapped one strong arm across her chest and pulled her a little closer, cuddling her gently.

"Thank you, Sir," Hobbie said gently. "It feels like it's a sunny sky," she told him, meeting his beautiful eyes.

He pressed a kiss against her lips, fond and a little possessive. "Sunny and clear," he told her, relaxing next to her and rubbing her breasts again. "I'm going to clean you. Red leaves his messes around." He rolled neatly out of the bed, landing on his feet, and went into the fresher, returning with a damp towel. Gently, he wiped Hobbie's face, cleaning away Red's drying come. "There you are, pussy," he told her, tossing the towel into the laundry. "All clean and pretty for me again."

Hobbie opened her mouth to say something sarcastic about messy pirates but she didn't think it would go well for her. "Thank you, Sir," she said instead. 

"Mouthy bitch," he teased her gently, pressing another kiss against her lips. He climbed back into the bed and snuggled up against her again comfortably. They lay there quietly for a little while, listening to Ty's enthusiastic noises as Red brought her closer to her climax. The captain threaded his fingers through Hobbie's fine hair and rubbed her scalp gently, petting and stroking her hair.

Hobbie brought her cuffed hands up and touched him, stroking her nails across his side. Teasing just slightly. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you for keeping me."

He kissed her again, harder, fierce and a little aggressive this time, invading her mouth. "You're worth it," he told her, his voice rough and taut.

Hobbie returned the kiss. "Thank you for sharing me. I needed to get put in my place," she told him, kissing him again.

He reached down and cupped her ass, pulling her to him. She could feel his half-hard cock brushing her stomach. "We're not done yet," he murmured against her lips, beginning to rub her back. "Rest while you can, because once Ty remembers you exist, we're all going to be busy."

Hobbie grinned, breaking character for just a brief moment. She nuzzled his nose then pulled back to look at him. "I.... You've won. I am yours."

He held her close in a fierce, impulsive hug. "You kriffing bet you are," he muttered, his voice rough with sudden emotion. Then, gripping her hair tightly, he forced another kiss on her. "Mine. For always."

Hobbie nodded. "Yours. Always," she confirmed.

He lay quiet there, holding her tight, while Ty's cries rose and receded. Finally, he stretched a little and murmured, "You feel about ready for Ty's great big cock?"

"I'm ready for whatever my Owner wishes," Hobbie told him. "Whatever your lieutenants want is my pleasure to give, Captain."

He nodded and squirmed, rutting against her a little bit. "What an obedient little slut," he told her, his voice like a lascivious caress.

"Yes, Sir," Hobbie replied.

"So," he said thoughtfully. "Ty in your cunt again, Red in your mouth, that leaves your ass for me. Is that all sunny and clear?"

"Very clear and sunny," Hobbie told him. "I'll be a good slave." 

"I know you will," he told her, stroking her hair. "But I'm going to get a little insurance." He stood up again and fetched another gag, this one with a ring instead of a ball for her mouth. "You wouldn't want to accidentally bite Red's cock, would you now, my sweet little good slave?"

Hobbie shook her head no. "No, Sir," she said, sending a fearful look at Red, who was sitting next to Ty playing with those amazing breasts.

"Smart girl," the Captain praised her. "Open wide, lovely." He offered her the ring gag, ready for her to take it into her mouth.

Hobbie opened her mouth wide, letting him put it in. He fastened it carefully around her head and leaned down to nibble and suck at her lips in a mockery of a kiss. Hobbie licked at him, being compliant. He made out with her willing mouth for a minute before drawing back. 

"Hey, Ty," he said. "You and Red about good to take this party to the next level?"

Red stroked his cock slowly, getting ready. He glanced at Ty. 

Ty's smirk grew to an evil grin. "Red, sweetie, go get my bag," she ordered him. Red trotted off gleefully. "So," Ty said to the captain. "Who gets to pick what I'm wearing?"

The captain shrugged. "We can flip a coin for it?"

"Sure," Ty said. "Do you have a coin?"

The captain was the only one of the four of them still mostly wearing pants, his erection jutting from the open front. He fished a decicred coin out of his pocket, looked at Ty, looked at the coin, then handed it to Hobbie. "Flip that for us, pretty slave," he told her, beginning to take off his pants as Red came back into the room carrying Ty's bag.

Hobbie pushed herself up and flipped the coin. 

"Heads," Ty said, calling it. 

Hobbie held out the coin, showing it to both of them.

"Tails," the Captain said with satisfaction. Red handed him the bag, and he opened it, his round face lighting up at the array of toys he found inside. He started digging through them joyously, then his face fell slightly. The small corner of Hobbie's mind that was still a person and not a slave laughed internally. Poor Wes, he'd gotten so excited at the selection from Tyche's extensive toy collection, he must have forgotten for a moment that he wasn't the one getting his ass fucked tonight.

"Next time, you insatiable bastard," Ty teased him. The Captain flipped her off, then tossed her a harness and started poking through the bag again, trying to choose something for Hobbie. Finally he produced a large teal tentacle, curved and thick, ridges covering one side and suckerlike bumps the other. The back end of the tentacle was shaped to fit into the harness straps, while its tip ended in a thick, roughly triangular head. Hobbie stared, knowing she would soon feel that strange inhuman thickness forcing itself inside her.

It wasn't what she had expected but she was starting to look forward to it. The tentacle was massive and she knew she had been stretched quite effectively. Hobbie watched them, drool coming out of her open mouth. Red smirked at her and she flushed. He was going to use her mouth… Ty was going to use her cunt… and the Captain was getting her ass. Her pussy clenched at the idea, aroused and ready. She had agreed to it, knowing she had no choice, but now it was hitting her that it was really happening. Hobbie let out a hungry moan. Red came to her side and reached out, tracing over where her lips were stretched over the ring. "It's going to be tight, Major. I hope you can handle it." 

The Captain laughed sharply from where he was helping Ty fit the tentacle into her harness. "She can deep throat _my_ cock, Red. You're gonna be no problem."

"Let me be intimidating for once," Red grumbled. "She's been a pain in my ass for a long kriffing time."

The Captain came over and kissed Red deeply. They were the same height, but the Captain was about twice as broad and thickly muscular, while Red was slim and finely hewn. He backed Red against the wall, pinning him for a couple of moments while they kissed hungrily, groping each other's bodies. "Do you want to go first or last?" the Captain asked Red after they broke apart.

"Last," Red said. "Ty should go first. She's going to have to be on her hands and knees. The slut, not Ty."

The Captain nodded. "So Ty goes in first, then we flip the slut on top of her, then I prep her ass, and once I'm in, you're the final touch?"

"That was my thought," Red agreed. "I like being after you. She's been a bitch for so long. I just want to get a little comeuppance." 

"You'll get it," the Captain promised him, squeezing his ass. He turned to Hobbie. "Okay, slave. Time to prove you're loyal. If I take the binders off your hands, will you be good for us?"

Hobbie hesitated. She could… she could use this. Try to escape. But… she wanted this. She wanted them. Hobbie nodded and held her hands out. 

"Good girl," the Captain said, and removed the binders, holding her hands tightly for a moment. Then he released them. "Tame? Not going to go for my throat?" He watched her with a slight smirk, seeing if she would react.

Hobbie nodded, holding her hands up still. Not moving until she was told. She was tame, she was theirs. 

The Captain smiled down at her and took one of her hands again, gently this time, kissing her knuckles. "Good sweet little whore," he told her gently. "Are you ready for Ty to take your pussy again?"

Hobbie nodded, glancing towards Ty. Her eyes went to the massive tentacle between her legs and she shivered in excitement. 

Ty's evil grin returned and she crawled up the bed between Hobbie's thighs, pausing to kneel and look her over. Hobbie stared, unable to tear her gaze away, torn between the massive teal tentacle and the perfect breasts.

"Seriously, you should give her to me," Ty said to the Captain. "She'd be so happy. Kriffing look at her. She's practically begging already."

"You'd get bored," the Captain said. "She doesn't fight you, she's too obsessed with your tits."

Ty snorted in dismissive agreement and leaned forward, positioning herself over Hobbie, her breasts brushing Hobbie's chest and stomach. "Beg me to enter you," she commanded.

Hobbie moaned, letting out a whine and making begging motions with her hands. She thrust her hips up towards the dildo and looked pleadingly at Ty, hoping for mercy. If Ty refused to enter her... oh, she needed it, so much.

Ty reached back, rubbing the semi-pointed tip of the dildo deliberately over Hobbie's clit, not yet pressing into her opening. "You're so cute when you beg," she told Hobbie.

Hobbie whimpered loudly, rubbing up onto the tip, just to feel something. Ty slid the tip backwards, carefully aligning herself with Hobbie's cunt. "Once more," she growled. "You need me, right? You need to be filled. Taken. You're aching for it. There's nothing you need more than me in your cunt right now."

Hobbie met her eyes and nodded rapidly. She let out a whine. 

Ty braced herself and thrust hard, the tentacle slamming fully into Hobbie's cunt. She let Hobbie take one desperate, sobbing breath -- _too much too much oh please oh fuck_ \-- then dragged herself out, every ridge and bump on the thick shaft magnifying Hobbie's pleasure, and arched as she entered her fully again. Then she flopped down on top of Hobbie, the angle stretching Hobbie's cunt further, those amazing breasts shifting and rubbing and pressing against Hobbie's already oversensitive nipples. Hobbie raised her hands instinctively to take Ty's breasts and pleasure them, but Ty wrapped her in a quick rough hug, one arm sliding under her lower back, and simply rolled over. Now Hobbie was lying on top of Ty, straddling her thick tentacle cock, feeling rather startled.

"Your turn, Captain," Ty said. Oh. _Oh_. Shavit. Hobbie was going to be filled even more. Right.

"Play with her tits already," the Captain said, not making it clear which of the two women he was addressing. Red was watching avidly from the other side of the bed, slowly caressing his cock, teasing himself.

There was a squelching noise behind Hobbie, and then a slick finger trailed slowly between her buttocks, over her rear entrance. She squirmed a little. She was already so, so full.

"Tits, slave," Ty commanded, squashing her breasts together and shoving them up toward Hobbie's face. Hobbie took the beautiful, glorious breasts in her hands, thankful for the distraction, grateful for the permission to enjoy Ty's wonderful body. She rolled them in her hands, thumbing and licking at the nipples, wishing she could suck on them, but the gag prevented her. She could feel her ass being stretched, two fingers inside her now already, but Ty's breasts were more important. She buried her face in them, still squeezing and rubbing, making sure to continue giving Ty pleasure so the gift would not be taken from her again.

Ty's hands found Hobbie's breasts as well, small and tight. She pinched Hobbie's nipples, twisting them until Hobbie cried out, scraping her fingernails along Hobbie's skin. Hobbie needed... oh, fuck, she needed everything. Her ass was stretching wide, her cunt was so damn full, her clit ached to be touched, her nipples were being tortured into ecstasy, and her face was rubbing helplessly against the most beautiful pair of breasts it had ever been her privilege to touch. 

"Hey, Ty," the Captain said roughly. "You want that vibrator on now?"

Ty squeezed Hobbie's breasts painfully tight, her nails digging in for a moment. "Hell yes," she said. "Time to party."

A rough hand fumbled between Hobbie's legs for a second, and a low, buzzing rumble filled her, the spreading base of the tentacle dildo pressing against her clit and giving her even more stimulation. Ty groaned and arched into her, thrusting upward. 

"Hold the kriff still for a second, Ty," the Captain grumbled. Hobbie's ass was empty for a moment, aching with loss -- he must have removed the fingers he'd stretched her with -- and then _oh hell yes_ there he was, thick and hard and hot, a slick blunt cock head forcing its way into her and through her, filling her far beyond anything she had ever imagined. She screamed, feeling the two cocks rub against each other through the thin wall that separated them, needing more, so overwhelmed already with the fullness but desperate for them to move.

Red chuckled. "What a beautiful thing to see," he told them. He knelt close, cupping Hobbie's chin, and just looked the whole tableau over for a moment. "Sithspit, bitch, you don't even know how long I've dreamed of this moment," he told Hobbie, and thrust his cock straight into her mouth, not even hesitating. A wordless wail rose from his throat as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. Hobbie got the impression it was almost more from the sheer joy of his victory, asserting his domination over her at last, than even from the tight warmth of her throat.

Beneath her, Ty arched and thrust. Behind her, the Captain gripped her hips, drew back, and slammed deep into her again. He began counting aloud in time with his thrusts. After a few seconds and some wiggling, he and Ty had a steady rhythm established, in-out-in-out, lighting up every nerve ending in Hobbie's cunt and ass as they moved together, Ty pulling outward every time the Captain thrust in.

Red chuckled and got into the same rhythm as his Captain. Hobbie was so full, she was going to die of sheer overstimulated pleasure. It would be worth it. Red fucked her throat steadily, pulling her hair. Ty was still pinching and playing with her breasts, oh _Force_ , it was too much--

Hobbie moaned aloud, too full and desperate to even think about playing with Ty's breasts anymore. She needed... oh kriff, she was nothing but holes, to be used and fucked and come within, to give her owners pleasure. Her eyes slid shut and she was nothing but being used.

At the friction of Hobbie's moans, Red's thrusts grew more erratic. He jerked her hair hard, wrenching her head back so he could fuck straight down her throat. All Hobbie could do was try not to gag, try to be a good hole for the man whose tactics had eluded her for so long. Was she still moaning? She thought she was. Red fucked her mouth hard and desperate a few times, his movements jerky, then his cock was emptying itself deep in her throat. 

She had to swallow, keep swallowing, drink it all down. _Don't choke, don't cough, don't drown. Keep drinking, there's a good girl. Drink it all._

She drank it all, every drop.

Red pulled out of her mouth, wiping Hobbie's spit from his cock onto her face. “Well, that was… adequate. At least you’re better at this than you were at catching us.” 

Hobbie was groaning, gasping, trying to catch her breath, the rutting thrusts in her cunt and ass still steady, dragging in and out of her, so overfull. 

Red settled insouciantly on a pillow, almost showing off his softening cock, and rooted around in the bag of dildos for a moment. He held out a fairly thick, short plug, showing it to Hobbie. "What do you say, slutmouth?" he taunted. "Are you still gasping for something to suck on?" Without waiting for an answer, not that she could answer, he popped it into her mouth and leaned back, running his fingernails casually down his belly while he waited for his cock to recover, and avidly watching the rest of the show.

Hobbie sucked on the plug. Why... why did she want this? To see the smug pleasure in Red's eyes as he demeaned her yet again? But she wanted it! Kriff, she wanted it. She sucked desperately on the plug, and something shifted in her mind. Her body shook, her conscious awareness melting away, and she came uncontrollably, screaming into the plug, over and over again.

She was barely even aware of the Captain's desperate curses, of his come spilling into her ass. She didn't feel him withdraw from her body. All she had was _this_ , being less than nothing. She was going to shake apart with pure greed, lapping up the debasement their bodies gave her. She was filled and used and owned beyond all need.

She was on her back. Why was she on her back? It didn't matter. Ty's cock -- oh, oh, she was still so full, so desperately full, and now Ty was fucking her rough, Ty wanted to come using her body. Hobbie moaned mindlessly and groped for Ty's beautiful breasts. Ty needed to come, Hobbie needed to help her. Please, please, let Hobbie help her come. Let Hobbie be used.

Ty stopped for a moment, put Hobbie's hands on her breasts. She fucked Hobbie, rough and hard, saying words. Hobbie didn't know. She rubbed Ty's breasts, clenched her pussy tight, feeling so filled and fucked and used and _wanted_. Come, please come? 

Ty came. Ty howled like a lost soul, fucking Hobbie desperately, coming over and over again between Hobbie's legs. Hobbie wailed joyously around the plug, her pussy shaking, her whole body and mind delirious with pleasure. Ty came! Ty came in Hobbie! Ty came, so good, so beautiful, she used Hobbie, she was still fucking Hobbie's cunt. Please fuck me, please fuck me forever...

Hands and pussy and mouth still working, Hobbie took a breath and went completely blank.

***

“What a good girl you are,” a male voice said as she stirred. Fingers traced over her aching jaw muscles, gently rubbing them. Her mouth was empty… why was it empty? She opened her eyes, looking upside down at Wedge, who was smiling gently. Her head must be in his lap. “Hey, darling. You back?” 

“I don’t know,” Hobbie said, her voice rough and sounding used. She glanced around and saw Tyche very gently cleaning her body with a washcloth, and found Wes snuggled up to her. “Hey?” 

Wes's dark eyes lit up. "Hey, sweetheart," he said, his face and voice full of love. "You have a good time?"

“Oh kriff, yes,” Hobbie said with a grin. “We should do this again. Like in several months,” she told them. “Everyone was so good and evil and I love you.” 

Wes cackled. "Insatiable but knowing your limits," he said, and kissed her gently and thoroughly. "Kriff, Hobbie, I love you so much."

Tyche finished cleaning Hobbie and set the washcloth aside. "We love you too," she said. "Did you want to snuggle with everyone or just Wes?"

“Everyone. Please,” Hobbie told them. “Everyone is welcome. I want snuggles and this is a rare opportunity for you all.” 

"You _never_ want snuggles," Wedge agreed. "Except on Hoth. How do we want to do this? I'm not sure if me lying on top of you like I do on Wes is... well, you're kind of skinny." He smiled shyly.

“Get next to me and Tyche can spoon with you and Wes can spoon with me,” Hobbie said. “And we can snuggle.” 

"Snuggle buggle huggles," Wes said happily. He helped Hobbie scoot over a bit so that Wedge and Tyche could arrange themselves next to her, then wrapped himself back around her, spooning her. Hobbie could feel him nuzzling little affectionate kisses between her shoulder blades. "Oh, sithspit, we were amazing, Hobbs," he murmured softly.

“We are really amazing,” Hobbie told them. Tycho pulled the covers up around them. “I don’t think I can move for awhile,” Hobbie mentioned. “I love you all.” 

Wes snorted gently. "Nobody's asking you to move. Did enough of that already. We'll get you some bacta ointment once you're not quite so sore, though." He hugged her close around her waist, careful to avoid her much-mistreated breasts.

"We love you too, Hobbie," Wedge said. "We're honored that you let us give you this."

Hobbie cuddled back against Wes and leaned into Wedge's chest, reaching out to hold Tyche’s hand. “Thank you,” she said. Hobbie felt so overwhelmed and full of love for them. “I liked your characters.” 

Wedge snorted. "Red was a _bastard._ "

“I loved it. I mean, so are you, so I’m not sure why you’re surprised,” Hobbie said slyly. Wedge chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

“Sleep, everyone,” Tyche told them, reaching over to smooth Hobbie's hair off her forehead. Hobbie smiled and shut her eyes, relaxing into their arms. She had all the people she loved around her, holding her close. She felt loved and wanted and warm.


End file.
